elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Information Gathering
Overview Prerequisites: Faction: Fighters Guild Quest giver: Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol Reward: Amulet of Interrogation Walkthrough After becoming Champion of the Fighter's Guild, you are instructed to go see Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol. He tells you that he has been expelled from the Fighter's Guild (because he got the Guild Leader's son killed), but is still trying to bring honor to the Guild while also bringing down the Blackwood Company. Modryn Oreyn tells you that the Blackwood Company has expanded into the region, and has a new hideout in Glademist Cave. One of the Blackwood Company leaders, Ajum-Kajin, is there. Oreyn would like you to go capture him and bring him in for questioning. Follow the quest marker to Glademist Cave. There will be 8 or so Blackwood Company Guards that are posted in groups of two. Defeat the pairs, and continue following the quest marker to find Ajum-Kajin. Talk to him, and he will follow you back to Chorrol. He is not invincible, but if he gets damaged he will run away quickly while casting heal on himself, and return when it's safe. Bring him back to Chorrol. Upon speaking to Oreyn, he will tell you to interrogate him and get him to give you all the details about the Blackwood Company. Go back to Ajum-Kajin. Tell him to sit down, and start talking to him. He will tell you that you do not scare him, and he will not tell you anything. There are two ways to get him to talk. You can torture him, or you can persuade him. If you choose to torture him, unequip your weapons and start beating him with your fists. (I'm not sure if you can kill him or not.) If you chose to persuade him, get his disposition to 75. You will get a quest update that he is ready to divulge some information. Talk to him again, and ask him how many members there are. He will tell you over a hundred. Continue the conversation, and attempt to ask him who the leader is. He will tell you that he will not betray him. Ask where the Blackwood Company gets it's strength, and he will again tell you that he won't tell you. Continue to beat on him, or get his disposition to 95 (a charm spell helps here or you could bribe him as you're going to get your gold back anyway) until you get another quest update. Now you can ask him who the leader is. He will tell you the leader's name is Ri'Zakar. Ask him where the Blackwood Company get's it's strength, and he will say he'd rather die. The conversation exits, and he bursts into flames. He had hidden a ring of 150 fire damage on self, and equipped it instead of divulge this information. You receive a quest update to go speak to Oreyn. He says it is unfortunate that he killed himself, however you got the information that you needed. He rewards you with the Amulet of Interrogation (fortify hand-to-hand and speechcraft) and the quest completes.